A Dream (?) to Remember, Forever
by CiaranMichaelis
Summary: When two friends get offered the chance to become part of Soul Eater, they quickly jump on the chance and are instantly teleported into the world of Death City and become students at the DWMA. Follows Soul Eater (anime) storyline (at least for now)
1. Diving Into a New Tale

It was a pretty normal day when it happened. My friend Maggie and I were having a sleepover, and we had just finished a several hour long anime marathon. D. Gray Man and Soul Eater, specifically. It was 3 in the morning, and though Maggie was deeply asleep (she had fallen asleep quickly so she had her glasses on), on the cot next to me, I sat on the couch and stared at my notebook, though I couldn't read the penciled words in the dark, despite the fact that I had my glasses on. My head was buzzing with those accursed thoughts that came when darkness and silence fell, and I was so tired I didn't even bother trying to push them away.

My eyes were half-closed and I hugged my knees close to my chest, my bare feet freezing. Why couldn't I sleep? Something was keeping me up, I just couldn't figure out what. I fingered the smooth surface of my phone's screen numbly, thinking of the D. Gray Man fanfiction I had finished a little while ago. I missed the feeling of bliss I got from absorbing myself into Rin's life. I looked up at the shadow-cast ceiling and groaned. I wanted to SLEEP. Was that really to much to ask? Getting really desperate, I used my prayer for Life Skills: "Fate have mercy on my soul and grant me peace."

Those words had more impact than I imagined. The air hummed quietly and a familiar voice echoed through the air. "Are you bored, Ashenveil?" Kito's voice asked, "I could help that."

My heart began to beat super fast. Was he seriously using _that_ tone? Then the portal opened up on the living room floor. It cast a haunting purple glow over the room, chasing away the shadows and only strengthening those accursed thoughts. I stepped slowly around the portal, using the little floor space I had, and shook Maggie. "Get up!" I whispered fiercely.

She didn't respond, just rolled over-right into the portal! With a quiet shriek I tried to grab her and ended up tripping and falling into the portal myself. Once I was in, I felt like I was falling through water. I rolled over and looked up at the portal, which was slowly closing. "Goodbye...?" I whispered.

We fell for quite awhile before I saw a white, porcelain-like surface. It looked suspiciously like the roof of Kito's bubble-house, and I feared for my life and Maggie's. Then we hit the floor-and slipped through!

I felt like I was falling through air now, and I couldn't even force a scream past my lips as we fell, Maggie miraculously still asleep. My hair and pajamas whipped around me, and we hit the floor. Neither of us was hurt, but the shock woke Maggie up. She looked around sleepily and saw we were in a room that looked like it was suspended inside a cloud. Glass-like material formed a floor beneath our feet, and the room appeared to have no walls or ceiling, though I knew it had one, just out of sight. Far, far above our heads, out of sight and unreachable.

"Uh...Ash...we're not...?" Maggie asked.

"I think we are," I replied in disbelief.

Maggie and I stood up, looking around. "I didn't think this place was...real..." I breathed.

A laugh came from nowhere, "Yes you did. You knew. You have a piece of Ashenveil's soul, right?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Kito. He stood in his work suit, his posture perfect. A full-length, gold-framed mirror stood beside him. He smiled and adjusted his tie, which was coming loose.

"S...soul? A piece of hers?" I stuttered.

Kito nodded, "It's the hidden 13th soul that you possess. Moving on, I'm here to send you wherever you want to go."

"You decide this time," I said, looking over at Maggie.

Maggie thought. "We watched a lot of Soul Eater. It'd be fun to see what it's like there."

I shrugged, "Sure. Kito, can you do that?"

Kito laughed, "Of course I can. What can't I do?"

I rolled my eyes and thought, _There's a lot you can't do, actually._

Kito snapped his fingers, and a white tornado formed around me. This was different than the D Gray Man fanfic I'd written, but I hardly cared. Besides, I knew more of Kito's character now. He wouldn't hurt us, I knew he wouldn't. As the wind swirled and my appearance slowly changed, I thought about the Angel Wing on his back, wondering why in the world I'd done that...

_Stupid head_, I thought, _Not the time._

The tornado dispersed, and I saw my new appearance. I had short black hair that fell down to my shoulders in the front and slightly less in the back, blue eyes, and wore a dark and light gray stripe long-sleeved shirt with a black vest, jeans, and boots. My glasses had changed, becoming silver-framed and rather small, but I could still see through them somehow. _I'm symmetrical..._ I thought as I blinked several times to make sure it was real. I smiled happily and looked over at Maggie.

She stood, also blinking. We were the same height and build, similar to Maka's, but she looked slightly different. She had the same light blue eyes as always, only now they were behind a different pair of glasses-small round ones. She wore a dark purple t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes; and her hair was blue and hung around her lower back. She stuck a hand in her pocket. _Also symmetrical..._I thought again.

"Alright," I said, turning to Kito, "Who are we now?"

Kito ran a hand through his purple spikes, brushing back some loose strands, hand in his pocket. "I don't have any names for you guys, you'll have to do that yourselves. During the transformation, I implanted weapon genes in your blood," he looked at Maggie, "so you'll be the weapon. A hand crossbow, to be specific. As a consequence, you," he turned to me, "will be the meister."

I blinked. Me?Meister? But...

Kito's voice snapped me out of it. "Choose your names quick, Ashenveil's waiting..."

I giggled quietly and thought. "I don't know...let's just go with Kara."

"Lara," Maggie said at the exact same time.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. _Really_? I thought, but let it go.

"Good, good..." Kito took a golden pocket watch out of nowhere and looked at it, "I have ten more minutes. Do you guys know enough to go in there?"

I shrugged, "What do we need to know?"

Kito thought for a moment, "Well, try to not call the characters by their names until they introduce themselves to you. If you slip up, I dunno, just try to fix it. You'll be attending the DWMA as meister and weapon, and, well, you guys are just gonna have to sort out what you do yourselves. Oh, and one more thing," he looked at Lara, "I'm giving you guys one day to figure our transformations and battle. You're already synchronized. Both of you, be careful around Maka and Stein. You still possess all of your souls and they will be able to sense all of them; minus Ashenveil's soul piece."

Lara and I nodded, "Got it."

Kito snapped his fingers, and a door appeared. "Alright, I'll check up on you guys later, again you have one day to figure everything out. You'll be entering just before they go to fight Sid and Stein."

Lara and I giggled happily and opened the door, jumping through.

We landed in front of a door to a house like the one Soul and Maka shared. I shrugged and opened the door, walking in and switching on the light. I guessed we were supposed to live there, so I flopped down onto the couch and slipped off my boots. Looking out a window nearby, I saw the moon in all it's bloody-toothed glory hanging in the sky. I cocked an eyebrow and then shrugged. Lara flopped down beside me. "I'm tired. We should get some sleep so we can spend all of tomorrow figuring out how to transform and such," Lara suggested.

I leaned back. "Okay. This couch is comfy, I'll sleep here for now. You can go find a bedroom."

Lara walked off and I assumed she found a bedroom as a I heard a door slam shut. I pulled off my glasses, set them on the table next to me, and laid down on the couch, finally able to slip into sleep.

I woke up the next morning and put on my glasses, then glanced around the room. I was still Kara, still in Soul Eater. I felt extremely relieved. I'd had some crazy dreams and had feared this was one of them. I stood up and realized we still needed to eat, anime or not. I wandered until I found the kitchen and somehow managed to cook some toast, eggs and bacon.

While breakfast was cooking, Lara stumbled sleepily out of her room and walked into the kitchen. We said good morning and then sat down to eat. We ate quickly, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

After breakfast, we left the house and wandered Death City for a while. _Funny, _I thought as we went in the direction of the DWMA, _we could leave here and go back to Reno, only we wouldn't be there..._

Finally Lara and I arrived at the bottom of the steps to the DWMA. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face as I looked up at it, as my brain was too busy keeping my feet from sprinting up the steps to find everyone. Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Stein...everyone. I got a hold of myself and turned to Lara. "Let's get your transformation down first. Try to become a hand crossbow."

Lara concentrated, but nothing happened. I panicked just a little inside and said carefully, "Try again."

Again and again Lara concentrated and tried to become a weapon, but still nothing happened. A few hours passed and I had to suppress the urge to run around in panicked circles and started to chew on my lip instead. "Uh...I don't know...I don't know what to do...what to do..." I muttered over and over.

Finally I just fell to my knees and sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't think about it. Try not thinking about it...just transform."

Lara shrugged, "Alright, but be ready in case I do."

This time, something finally happened. Lara glowed and became a ball of light, which flew into my hands and become a silver and black hand crossbow. My first thoughts went like this: _Yes! We did it! Oh she looks cool. And she's symmetrical in this form too..._

I snapped out of my symmetry-pondering and jumped for joy. "You did it! You finally did it!"

Lara's voice echoed from the weapon, "Yeah, I finally did it! Now we just have to figure out how to shoot..."

My happy smile melted. I had forgotten about arrows and such. I found no quiver on my belt and had to fight the panicked running again. Then I noticed that I felt an odd twitch in the hand that wasn't holding Lara. I focused and formed a crossbow bolt that glowed like Kid's bullets. My smile returned somewhat, but I still didn't know what to do next. I tried to knock the bolt to shoot, but it disappeared. I tried several more times and still nothing. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "I think we have to go up there and see if someone will help us without being suspicious."

"Alright. Let's go," Lara turned back to her human form and we walked up the steps.

There were some students wandering around, and my hands started to twitch nervously. No one we found seemed like they could help, and I was about to forget restraint and run around in frustrated circles when a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Hey, are you guys new? I haven't seen you around here before," Maka came up to say hi, followed by Soul.

I swallowed the fangirly scream I otherwise would have uttered and smiled, "Yes, we're new. I'm Kara, and this is my weapon Lara."

"Oh, so you've already got partners! Are you going to class?" Maka asked.

Lara and I looked at the floor in embarrassment. "Actually, we start tomorrow...we've been having problems."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problems?"

Soul groaned, "Are we seriously gonna help out a couple of newbies? This is so uncool."

Maka glared at him as I found my voice again. "I can't seem to be able to shoot Lara. She's a hand crossbow," I explained.

"Oh! Come outside, I can try to help. I'm Maka by the way, I'm a meister. This is my partner Soul Eater," Maka motioned to Soul then lead us outside.

I took a deep breath as Maka stood in front of us. "Okay, so have your partner transform."

I looked at Lara. She sighed and transformed into her weapon form. I held her in front of me and summoned a bolt. "This is as far as I can get," I explained to Maka, showing her how the bolt disappeared when I tried to move it.

"Try to focus more. Make the bolt solid," Maka suggested.

I remembered Lara's transformation and how not focusing helped. I tried not thinking about it and just latched the bolt onto the string...and it worked. It was all I could do not to jump up for joy. Instead I aimed for the hat of a student that happened to be passing by (ignoring Lara's complaints that the arrow felt weird) and pressed the trigger. The bolt shot and pinned his hat to the wall, then disappeared and the hat dropped to the ground. The kid looked around and picked up his hat, running off.

"Thanks Maka!" I said, smiling, "Now we'll be ready for tomorrow!"

Maka smiled too, "Glad I could help. See you in class tomorrow!"

Maka and Soul went back into the building, and as soon as the bell rang and everyone left, Lara turned back to human and we high-fived happily. "Guess this means we'll be students now," Lara cocked her head.

"Yep," I said happily, "Let's head home and do some target practice so we can at least be decent in our next battle."

"You mean first," Lara pointed out as we walked home.

"First, next, whatever," I laughed.

We got home and set up targets made from drawings and a single plate that we found was chipped on the edges. After the first bolt had been shot we were almost as good as the other students, but that skill would come in time. That night I slept in my own room instead of the couch, and dreamed that all my favorite anime characters were all in Soul Eater with me.


	2. First Day?

The next morning I woke up and sat straight up in bed, throwing the covers off. I jumped out of bed and put on my glasses, opening the blinds to the window in my room. The sun, as weird as it was, hung in the sky, laughing away. I looked at my clock and saw we had an hour before school started. _7_, I thought, laughing quietly.

I got dressed and found Lara's room, opening the door and knocking loudly. "Wake up! We've got school!" I yelled.

Lara groaned, but didn't move. I sighed and walked over, pulling her out of bed. She hit the ground with a_ thump_ and woke up. She stood up and grabbed her glasses, pulling them on and looking at me in angry disbelief. "What was that for?!" she yelled.

"You didn't get up. We need to get to school!" I rushed out of the room.

Once out in the living room, I stood like a statue, dumbfounded. What was I supposed to be doing? My palm met my forehead. "Breakfast," I mumbled, stumbling towards the kitchen, "Or school stuff?"

I stood halfway to the kitchen. I thought. Did they have stuff? Wait, when was this? I racked my brain but came up with nothing. Sighing, I just went into the kitchen and whipped up some quick breakfast. Lara came out of her room and I gave her a plate of food. "Eat," I commanded, shoving the plate into her arms, the fork clanging loudly on the plate.

Lara sat down and started to eat. "You know we have an hour, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure..." I mumbled, "Who cares?"

"Me," she stated, "I could have slept for another half hour."

"No."

Lara sighed, "Is your crazy soul in control or something?"

"Maybe."

Lara shook her head and finished up her breakfast just as I stuffed the last piece of toast in my mouth. We were ready to go, and left the house, heading to the DWMA for our first day as students.

When we got there, the scope of everything hit me fully, like a slap in the face. I stood at the top of the steps, my head titled back, taking in the entire building. My short black hair touched my neck just barely as I turned to look at Lara. She was looking up at the building as well, and I could see in her eyes she was about ready to fangirl.

I looked around, smiling at the prescence of not another living soul. I tapped Lara on the shoulder. "Ready? One...two...three..."

We both screamed and jumped around happily. We were here, as meister and weapon, for real. I couldn't get over it all, but mangaged to calm down to frantic giggling as some other students came out, probably wondering what the noise was. I heard familiar voices and peered carefully over my shoulder.

Soul and Maka were walking up the stairs, chatting. My eyes widened and I tapped Lara on the shoulder. She looked behind us, and we both spun back, facing each other. Yeah, sure, we'd met them the day before, this just heightened my excitement. I bit my lip, smiling widely and trying to hold in the crazy fangirl screams. Finally calm, I turned and waved to them.

"Hey Soul and Maka!" I called.

Maka smiled, though it was tired. Soul just sighed and looked around, probably for Black*Star. I remembered what had happened that morning, which must have been the 'Blair Accident' with Soul, and had to resist the urge to slap myself.

"Facepalm," I muttered.

I got a strange look from Soul, who just shoook his head. I stood stupidly, Lara beside me, as Soul and Maka went into the school building. Panicking, I rushed over, Lara behind me. "Hey, it's our first day, can we stick with you?" I asked.

"We're in class Cresent Moon. You guys?" Lara asked.

"Same," Maka said, "Sure, we can help you out."

We all walked to class, Lara with a hand on my sleeve and me trying not to turn red. I was rather embaressed, you can guess why. Finally we made it to class, Maka and Soul sitting in their normal seats, Lara and I a row behind them. Maka turned to face us.

"Hey, Kara, Lara. I hadn't seen you guys before yesterday. Do you live around here?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered, my eyes glued to the door.

Lara and Soul noticed where my eyes were. Lara nudged me, but I didn't respond.

"What are you staring at? It's getting creepy," Soul remarked.

"Nothing," I didn't shift my gaze an inch.

Maka and Soul turned away, my eyes still glued to the door. Maka opened a book and began to read. Through my concentration on the door, I heard Soul try to talk to Maka. She Maka-chopped him in the head, and I was so focused I forgot to laugh. Lara pulled my sleeve.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, "Your eyes haven't left the door since we got here."

"Spirit," I mumbled, too soft for Soul and Maka to hear.

I heard Maka and Soul talking about the Sid rumor (well, Soul explaining it), and then Soul got chopped again. I couldn't help but giggle this time...if only they knew.

Then, my concentration paid off. The door opened, and Spirit walked in, telling us all to be quiet. I had a sudden impulse to hide, and jumped down, hiding behind the desk and pulling Lara down with me. She gave me a confused look and started to ask something but I put a finger to my lips and hissed, "Shhh!"

"I'm not going to bother taking attendance, but I will tell you one thing right now," Spirit set down his clipboard, "anyone who thinks the bell decides when class is over is wrong. I do. Clear?"

I heard everyone gasp and had to hold back a fit of giggles as I thought of what was going on. "Hey," Soul asked Maka, "Is it just me or is that stupid father of yours making that goofy face right at us?"

_Yes, he is_, I thought.

"Um, I think it's just you," Maka responded, "And please, do not refer to him as my father."

"What's up with this, Death Scythe? Are you supposed to be our new teacher now or somethin'?" Soul asked Spirit.

_Uh, no, that's Stein,_ I held my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"I'm just a substitute until they find someone who can fill Sid's position permanently. But that still means I'm in charge of this class. So as long as I'm here, you will call me _Professor_ Death Scythe," Spirit straightened up, smiling and sparkling, "Now, let's take attendance."

"You said you weren't going to take roll," Soul growled.

Then it hit me. A plan, we needed a plan. I turned to Lara as Soul and Spirit argued and whispered, "We're going to follow Soul and Maka. We need to be quiet, and make sure no one notices us."

Lara gave me a half confused, half excited look, "Why?"

"They're going to fight Stein!" I whispered happily, "I wanna see that!"

Lara shrugged. "I guess. When are they going to be-?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Maka and Soul..." Spirit began.

"What is it now?" Soul shouted.

"Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room. You've been excused from class, so get going. Shoo, shoo."

"He wants to see us?" Maka and Soul asked in unison.

They got up and left the room. I grabbed Lara and we ducked around and raced out the door behind them, following them down the path to the Death Room. My heart beat wildly as I thought of what was going to happen next.

They got to the door to the Death Room and knocked. "Hello?" Maka called.

The door opened, and they walked through. It closed behind them, and I waited a few seconds before racing towards the door and throwing it open, dragging Lara in and then closing the door quietly. We slunk down the hallway, which made me nervous, and then ducked behind one of the pillars and waited. We couldn't been seen. Not yet.

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for not putting this in last chapter, I didn't even think about it until now! Anyways, some notes: for the dialogue, either I made it up, edited something they really said, or used the Funimation dub on Netflix. For instance, all of Spirit's lines in this chapter are from the dub. I even had Netflix up to do that job. **

**So, yeah. **

**I appreciate any reviews you guys give, and there is ****NO SET UPDATE SCHEDULE****. To honor my friends I'll try to update every week (over summer I might update every few days, depends on my schedules) but ****NO GUARANTEES****. **

**If you have any suggestions, okay, but for now I'm follow the anime's storyline. I don't know after that, it'll be done I guess. **

**Also, my OCs have all of their memories from their human lives, so they have a good idea of what's going to happen, and Kara is a little paranoid to change it, but will. Sorry this chapter was short, I wanted it to be longer but also I was supposed to have this up FRIDAY so for reading this insanely long thing!**

**PS: If you want, go ahead and ask Kara or Lara questions. I don't have too much faith in my ability to do the actual Soul Eater characters IN CHARACTER so hold those questions for someone/something else. Thanks!**


	3. Yay! A Mission!

Lara and I waited for quite a while, listening as best we could to the conversation going on.

"Wonder why Lord Death wants to see us," Maka wondered as she and Soul walked down the hallway.

"Who knows," Soul said solemnly.

"Look at Soul and Maka down there," Black*Star's voice echoed, "Ha, they think then can show their backs to me do they? Tsubaki, let's go."

"Right," Tsubaki said, somewhat quieter than Black*Star.

"Assassin's rule number 1!" Black*Star shouted, "Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath! Wait for an opening to attack your target!"

"Oh, look!" Maka said, spotting Black*Star, "It's Black*Star."

"Why are you standing there yelling like an idiot?" Soul shouted.

"They found us pretty easily," Tsubaki sighed.

Black*Star, of course, smiled and replied, "It can be real difficult to hide when you're as big a star as I am!"

"Self-centered," I muttered, Lara nodding in agreement.

"Oh well," Black*Star continued, jumping to the ground, "That's a disadvantage I think I can handle. Pretty big of me, huh Tsubaki?"

"Oh yes," Tsubaki laughed.

"Seriously?" Maka asked.

The four continued on to talk to Lord Death. I wasn't too interested in listening now. I turned to Lara, worried. "How are we going to get Lord Death to let us go on a mission?"

"Well, we could wait until they're having trouble then ask if we could help, since we're students," Lara suggested, "Or we could say we're going for practice. After all, we don't have any souls either."

"Or a mission," I sighed.

I heard Black*Star's laugh (_Man that kid is loud!_ I thought) and knew our time was slowly ticking away. "We'll just ask if we can help for a mission. Maybe we can get a few souls on the way back or something, take a different route," I whispered.

"Okay!" Lara said.

We saw everyone walk out, and I waited a few more minutes before peaking out from behind the column and spotting no one who could see us, I grabbed Lara and crept up to the pillar closest to Lord Death mirror. Lara and I peaked out to watch the mirror.

The fight was just getting started-well, not really, as they hadn't found Sid yet. I cringed, wondering how in the world this was going to work! Suddenly my plan didn't seem so good anymore. Sid appeared, spouting off his 'that's the kind of man I was' thing. I sighed, and the battle had begun. I suddenly noticed the golden chair and had to contain a squeal. Kid! When had he gotten there?!

I started to watch the battle again. Both Lara and I were confused, as the fight wasn't going as well as I had originally thought. It almost looked like they'd be overwhelmed-more so than before. Finally I stood, Lara with me, and we walked over to the platform.

Death turned to us, "Hey you two! Are you the new students?"

"Yes. My name is Kara, crossbow meister," I stated.

"I'm Lara, her weapon," Lara greeted.

"We're hoping you could give us a mission, so we can collect souls to begin our journey," I said, watching Kid out of the corner of my eye. I saw Liz and Patty too, they were simply watching the mirror, watching the battle. Everything I knew (or maybe thought) was going to happen seemed to be put on hold.

"Hmm...what could new students do..." Death wondered.

Lara pointed to the mirror, "We could help them. They look like they need some help."

Lord Death looked over to the mirror. Lara was right, the fight was going badly. Death shrugged, "I don't know. Do you think you can handle it?"

I smiled confidently, "I'm sure we can."

"Alright. Go on then!" Death turned back to the mirror.

"Thanks!" I pulled Lara out of the Death Room.

We went as fast as we could to Hook Cemetery and got there faster than I thought. I crept around the edges as Black*Star, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki desperatly tried to hold off Sid. I scrambled up a tree, Lara in weapon form, and hid quietly until Sid's back was turned.

TWACK! My bolt hit Sid square in the arm. He turned to me, confused. "Who're you?" he asked.

"Kara, crossbow meister. New student," I loaded Lara and shot again, hitting Sid in the leg.

Maka and Black*Star took this opportunity to attack. I stayed in the trees, occasionally dashing along the ground to get to the next tree, shooting whenever I had an opening.  
Sid tried to hit Maka with his tombstone, and since I hadn't been listening much (it helped to tune out sounds while shooting at a visable target) I had missed his comment about fear, but Maka shouted something about courage, then kicked Sid in the face. I shoot him in the side of the head, but there wasn't much force behind the blow, and it did nothing.

"Hey, Maka," Soul's voice echoed from his scythe form, "Let's do what he said. Try to match my soul wavelength."

I stood up straight. Oh yeah, that. I didn't want to try that now. Maybe later. "But that hasn't worked for us a single time before," Maka stated, worried.

Soul smiled. "So what? This is us, we can do it."

Soul and Maka began to activate Soul Resonance. Lara turned human again, and we watched from the tree along with everyone else. Everyone was amazed, and I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling. "SoMa forever!" I whispered loudly.

"The Legendary Super Skill of the Scythe Meister!" Maka yelled swinging Soul, "WITCH HUNTER!"

Maka looked all awesome...then she tripped. The blast from Witch Hunter almost killed Black*Star, who managed to jump out the way just in time. Lara and I sat in the tree still, giggling, as Soul and Maka began to argue. Sid looked like he was about to go into shock, and Black*Star was furious. Lara nearly fell out of the tree from laughing. Thankfully no one noticed.

"That was incredible power," Sid muttered over Soul and Maka's argument.

"I wanted to do it without a super skill!" Maka protested, running to slash Sid, "I just wanted to do things the simple wa-"

Sid dived unground. Lara turned back into a weapon, and I kept her loaded, just in case he popped up.

"Huh?" Maka asked, "He's gone!"

Black*Star narrowed his eyes. "No, he's hiding underground," Soul's voice echoed.

"He's down there?" Maka asked.

Just then, Sid jumped out of the ground and-

**A/N I hate you. No, not really, you readers are awesome :D. I just wanted a cliffhanger ending to this chapter.**

**Hey everyone, new schedule, I'm hoping to update every Sunday, so be on the lookout!**

**Also, thank you to our new followers, LollipopLoserr and smoshordie! You guys are awesome! Thanks for trusting my ability to write!**

**Not much else to say, I don't own Soul Eater etc from-show dialogue from Funimation dub, I only own Kara and Lara. Not much to say today, I'M SORRY FOR PROCRASTINATING.**

**Don't be afraid to review! I'll answer if I can!**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Appearance of the other Butler in Black

**Hey everyone~! I'm finally back~! Thanks to some inspirational reviews from Reading Addicting, I've decided to pick this back up again. So, warning: slight crossover and such content and a joke no one gets~! Go on and read!**

Sid jumped out of the ground, ready to attack Maka. Black*Star jumped in front of her just in time, blocking Sid's attack. Sid jumped back, slipping underground. I cursed quietly. Dang it, I'd missed a shot! Stupid zombie was too fast for me.

"Damn. He dodged our attack agin," Soul cursed"

Tsubaki's face appeared. "Now, Black*Star."

"Yeah, I got it," was Black*Star's determined reply, "What Sid's doing now is using the first of the assassin's rules."

"Disolve in the darkness and erase your breah," Tsubaki recited, "Wait for an opening to attack your target."

I held Lara up, looking around. Any moment now, Sid was going to appear. I just needed to get in one good shot. Though, I kind of feared the questions later. Lara must have felt my shaking hands, as she asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. My nerves are acting up again," I muttered.

Black*Star's voice interupted me. He held up one of Tsubaki's blades. "Tsubaki. Let's get a step ahead of this guy."

"Right."

_Or, at least, you'll be getting back in line with him. Sid's kind of a step ahead of you already, with the underground travel and all,_ I thought, snickering.

Black*Star was concentrating, and I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying/doing/whatever as Lara turned back to human. I simply watched the sky, knowing what was going to happen. My thoughts kept wandering everywhere, from what was going to happen this and then they wandered to Kid and then Soul...then I groaned and rubbed my temples, sitting up and ignoring the weird look I got from Lara. Nope, nope, nope. I was not going to think about those things while I was here.

To distract myself, I looked down to the battlefield. Black*Star had activated Trap Star and was waiting. I looked at Lara. "Transform. Let's head down there."

"Sure," Lara transformed and I grabbed her, jumping down and standing next to the tree, Lara loaded.

I watched as Black*Star and Maka waited, and I knew Black*Star was reciting the assassin's rules in his head. God, I could do that myself from watching him, and I wasn't even an assassin! "It doesn't matter," I mumbled, "Just hurry up Black*Star."

After what seemed like an eternity, Sid jumped from the ground, and Black*Star reacted instantly. "TRAP STAR ACTIVATE!" Black*Star yelled, activating his trap, "I think it's about time to send you back to the grave. You really stink."

Seconds later, Sid was trapped-but so were Maka and Soul. Lara transformed into a human, and Lara and I laughed along with Black*Star as Maka yelled at Black*Star. She kept trying to kick him, and I knew somewhere Lord Death was very confused. The thought made me laugh even more. Of course, then I thought of Kid, and my cheeks reddened and my laughs turned to giggles.

After everyone calmed down and we untied Maka and Soul, the four of them interogated Sid, while I pulled Lara off to the side. "They're probably gonna ask why we're here. We'll just explain the situation, and that's it. Nothing else. No mention, we'll get introduced to Black*Star and Tsubaki, etc. Got it?"

"Yeah, but you're really hyper. Are you sure you're okay?" Lara asked.

"No, I'm not sure. I've never really been okay. But I am an actress~! Shoot my Grell voice," I covered my mouth, snickering at the random outburst of my impression (which is quite good, mind you) of the red-headed reaper.

Lara laughed too, and Maka came over. "Hey, you're the new students from yesterday. I forgot you came here. Did you guys get sent to help us?"

"Yeah. Lord Death sent us to help you. Did you find out where we're supposed to go?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Sid got turned into a zombie by some scientist named Franken Stein. Come on, we're heading there now," Maka turned and started over to where Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul were standing with Sid.

We headed off towards Stein's lab, Lara and I getting 'introduced' to Black*Star and Tsubaki. I gave Black*Star a brofist just because. When we arrived, we all stood in front of the lab, gawking at the structure. I whispered to Lara, "I can still see the Undertaker in Stein, even in his lab."

Lara nodded in agreement. Maka looked determined as she stared the doors. I knew Stein was inside there, and suddenly panicked. "We can't do squat in this battle! Our arrows are made of my soul wavelength! And Kito told us to be careful around Stein!" I rambled in a quietly nervous voice that reminded me of Canada for some reason.

"Oh yeah! I have five souls, you have who knows how many now...oh no..." Lara muttered.

We followed the rest of the group into the gates, my hands shaking violently as I shoved them down into my pockets. "So this is where we find Stein?" Soul asked, "Let's hurry and finish this guy off. I'm ready for these lessons to be over."

"So am I Soul," I muttered.

I could almost hear Stein's screw squeaking away as he turned it, everyone else except perhaps Lara oblivious to the sound. "He even put zig-zag stitches on his labrotory," Soul said in awe.

"That's Stein for you," I muttered as a robotic squeaking came from below our feet.

Soul, Lara and I looked down and saw a robotic mouse, covered in stitch-like patterns. "Gosh that guy is obsessed with that pattern," Lara muttered.

"He's a nutcase, what do you expect!" I laughed.

Soul narrowed his eyebrows at the mouse, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki looking up at the building. "Intresting archetecture," Maka commented, "I wonder what kind of guy this Stein is."

"The kind that's crazy," Lara and I muttered together.

Again, I could almost hear the squeaking of Stein's screw. Then, a thud, and the rolling of wheels. Soul looked up from the mouse, and everyone watched as the door creaked open. "Something's coming out of there," Soul remarked.

Lara and I yelped, ducking to the back of the group. Everyone waited as the wheels got closer, no form appearing the doorway quite yet. Then, Stein appeared, his chair tripping over the doorframe and ruining the moment. Lara and I laughed, amused, though I was still panicking. Stein got up, ignoring everyone's stares. "Damn it. Still doesn't feel quite right," Stein twisted his screw some, "Hm. Maybe that'll take care of it. Okay, I'm gonna try that again."

Stein took his chair back into his lab, walking into the darkness again, leaving everyone confused but me and Lara. "Um, shouldn't someone stop him?" Soul asked.

"But, we just met him, isn't that rude?" Maka said nervously.

"Yeah, it is!" Lara pointed out.

"I'd like to see what happens next," Black*Star was watching the door.

"Yeah, so would I," Tsubaki added.

"Me three," I raised my hand.

Again, the wheels came rolling down the hallway. And again, Stein fell over the doorframe. I sighed. No matter how awesome he was, I still found this funny. Everyone just stared at him, confused and dumbfounded. Lara and I snickered some. Sometimes having memories of everything was fun. Stein watched us from his position on the ground, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Was there something you kids needed me for?" he asked tiredly.

"No, can we go home now?" I muttered.

Everyone else of course simply got serious again, and Soul replied, "Yeah, if you're really Dr. Stein."

"You did this. You're the one who turned Sid into a zombie!" Maka shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go home!" I clenched my fists.

Stein stood up and sat on his chair. "Oh. So that's it. I'm guessing you guys are all students from the academy then."

"You got that right!" I shouted, feeling left out.

Black*Star gave me a weird look, and I covered my mouth. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Why did you do this? Revenge?" _No._ "A grudge?" _Nope._

"No, nothing like that. I have a simpler motive: experimentation and observation." _Bingo._"That's all a true scientist cares about. And, I am a scientist."

You're also possibly a descedant of a crazy undertaker/reaper. So what?

"Everything in the world is an experimental test subject," I gagged as Stein went on, "Of course, that includes myself as well."

Maka gasped, and I just waited, waited for Stein to start questioning us, looking at our souls. "Hey, do you feel that Soul?" Maka whispered, "I think something strange is happening."

I felt what Maka was talking about, clutching my stomach. "Bleh," Lara stuck out her tongue.

"Huh? Like what?" Soul asked.

Stupid Soul. You can't feel it? I thought. Perhaps it was my number of souls, maybe not.

Stein glared from over his arms, the glare on his glasses covering his eyes. "Your soul wavelengths aren't very stable. What's more they're quite different from one another. I see one soul that is..."

I stopped listening, kneeling over. "Oh no he's going to discover us!" I whipered to Lara, "And I don't feel so good!"

"You do have a lot of souls. Someone picking up on all your wavelengths probably feels really weird," Lara gave me a comforting pat on the back.

Stein looked over at us, "Well well well. What do we have here."

I jumped up, and Lara turned into a crossbow, hitting the ground. "I'm a rock!" she announced.

"You don't look like one!" I said nervously.

"Well this is strange. There are quite a few souls in you two. And you," Stein's gaze concentrated on me, "have souls that don't belong to you."

"I didn't eat them I swear!" I shouted.

"I can tell. They seem at home there. One of them is Kishin-like right now, but that doesn't seem to affect you. How strange, they're all buzzing around inside one person. You have tweleve souls that are yours and seven that aren't. Your partner has five that belong to her and no others. And what's more all of the souls are syncronized together, forming a perfect web," Stein smiled, "I might have to take you into custody and experiment on you two."

Lara turned human and jumped behind me just as a voice rang out. "Hi everyone!"

I turned, and was amazed. "Izzy?! I mean, Storm?! What the heck are you doing here?!" I exclamied, seeing a tall girl about 16/17 with long black hair and red eyes, wearing a butler's outfit.

"I'm visting, obviously. Where do you think I get souls, Evan?" Storm/Izzy said, smirking.

"Dude! Not cool! You're gonna become a Kishin! And don't call me that here I'm Kara!" I shouted.

"I can't. After all, I-"

Stein interupted her. "You have no soul, yet you do. The only souls you have are fake, and not yours at all. I just see this black mass."

Everyone was staring at Storm/Izzy now. "Yay, you guessed it, ASH!"

Then Storm disappeared, and Maka and Soul turned to stare at Lara and I. I froze with fear, begging my legs to dash up the tree but they refused to respond. Black*Star saved me, shouting, "Who cares how special they are? Why don't we change the subject to an even more interesting one, like ME!"

We all looked up at Black*Star, who was standing on the roof. "When did he-?" Tsubaki asked.

"Probably during the confusion," I replied.

"Who cares if you can see souls?" Me. "What does that matter huh? Not like you're gonna see anything interesting."

Black*Star jumped down, landing off to the side of Stein. "As far as I'm concerned, the only soul worth looking at is mine."

Stein laughed, and I pulled Lara even farther back, to the point where we were behind Sid even. "Let's climb up that tree. We can hide there, and shoot from the wall and such. We can't actually hit him so let's distract him."

Lara nodded, and we bustled up the tree, Lara in weapon form. I loaded a dart, and looked to see what was happening. "No more talking!" Black*Star was shouting, and he leapt towards Stein.

Stein blocked that kick, and the next one, and the next one, with ease, spinning around on his chair and finally charging forward to punch Black*Star in the face. He gave a cry and flew backwards, hitting the ground.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki shouted worriedly.

"Hm?" Stein turned around to face everyone else, "Ah yes I see it now. You must be the wild one's partner. You're always willing to comprimise and possess a very accepting nature. It makes sense that you're the one who's able to cowaperate with his soul wavelength."

"Who do you think you are old man?" Soul asked.

"Um, the greatest meister to ever gradutate from the academy," Lara joked.

"Now that I've collected all the nessary intial data from all of you, I think we're ready to begin the experiment," Stein smiled widely.

Everyone shot into postion: Soul transformed, and Maka charged forwads. I shot a bolt, loaded another, and shot again, praying my bolts, though ineffective, would help. I jumped down, realizing I'd choosen a terrible spot, and started rushing around the edge of the battlefield.

"Our first real fight has begun!" I shouted, firing Lara yet again.

**A/N: So, yeah. Fighting Stein next chapter~! The thing with the bullets is something I realized quite a while ago. Stein can absorb wavelengths, so Kara and Lara's bolts wouldn't work on him. Anyway, I said you can ask questions, and we got some! So, questions then the rest of this note.**

**Hey Kara, do you like Kid? And Lara do you like Crona? Will there be any Kid/Kara romance? by Reading Addict**

**Kara: Well, he certainly is cute...though you can't...okay I like him! He's just so...so...so PERFECT!**

**Lara: ...*blushes***

**CiaranMichaelis: I'm thinking about it right now :-) I may add that who knows.**

**For the rest of this note, I'm back~! I hope to post more often~! I may be putting up a Hetalia fanfic (right now under the name 'Atlantis' but not published) so if you like Hetalia head over there. Feel free to ask questions of Lara, Kara, and I, and I don't own anything blah blah blah except Kara, Lara belongs to a friend, and Storm belongs to another friend. See you next week~!**


	5. GAH! Not again!

**GAH. I hate to be doing this is you guys, but...unfortunately I'm going again. School is starting really really soon, and I've been having some emotional difficulties recently. I also won't have computer access for the next two weeks or so. I'll try and write up the fight scene with Stein as soon as I can.**

**I'm also sad to inform you that I may be dropping this. I just can't do it! I also have had an obsession with Hetalia and Black Butler recently, so it makes it hard to write Soul Eater stuff. If I do drop this story, I'll finish up just past where they meet Crona then end it there; I also may pick it up in the future but no promises. This is only of course ****if I officially drop this story****. No certainties there yet. I'll see you as soon as I can, my dear readers. Thank you for your support.-**

**Ciaran**


End file.
